My Hero
by Cheza-chan
Summary: "Antonio sees that Keith is lonely and sad and tries to be kind and spend some time with him to make him feel better. Keith latches on and develops a crush. Antonio doesn't mind" / written for anon meme on LiveJournal.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** My Hero – part one  
**Author/Artist:** Cheza-chan  
**Pairing/Characters:** Antonio Lopez / Keith Goodman  
**Rating:** PG-15 (overall R)  
**Genre:** Science-fiction; superheroes.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, and I definitely don't own the sponsors that they wear.  
**Summary/Notes: **Written for an anon meme over at LiveJournal; "Antonio sees that Keith is lonely and sad and tries to be kind and spend some time with him to make him feel better. Keith latches on and develops a crush. Antonio doesn't mind" +bonus.

* * *

Keith may have had everyone else fooled with his wide, never-ending smile, but Antonio knew better. He himself had seen the look hidden in the depths of those sparkling blue eyes many times before; each time he looked at his reflection. Antonio took the free machine beside the blond, adjusting the weight to its highest setting. Apollon's equipment served to give him a challenge, which he enjoyed, unlike other machines he'd encountered back in the day; powers activated or not, he was still a strong man. "If you wanted somebody to talk to…" No talking during reps didn't apply where NEXTs were concerned. "Somebody that'll actually listen…"

Keith's fingers gripped the bar of the arm press tightly and the forced smile returned as he faced his fellow Hero. "Thank you, Bison-kun, but—"

"Antonio's fine," said man grunted as he continued his exercises.

"Antonio-san." Keith's eyes brightened as the named rolled off his tongue. So used to addressing everyone by their Hero titles, using Rock Bison's real name felt almost refreshing. Ever since learning the truth after having opened himself up to the android—no, he would always see her as a kind young woman—named Cis, he'd accepted the stares and words of pity and apology with nothing but smiles, in hopes of keeping them all at a distance. True to his nickname—"Bull Tank of the West"—Antonio charged through to reach him.

Antonio let the weights rest so he could do the same. Forearms braced on his thighs, he glanced left and found the former King of Heroes smiling at him. Antonio returned the gesture, noting that the light had returned to the clear blue eyes. "I mean it," he told him. "I don't need another Kotetsu on my hands."

Keith's smile disappeared, replaced with a look of curiosity. "Wild-kun? What—"

"Don't ask," Antonio sighed, looking away. Kaburagi Kotetsu was his best friend, but was also a man who rarely let anyone into his own personal life. He shook his head, sitting up straight on the bench as he faced the blond again. "You can hate me if I'm wrong, but I'm sure you've never gotten drunk in your life before."

"That's not true!" Keith argued.

Antonio's eyebrows shot upward at the shout, his eyes wide, and he chuckled softly. "How 'bout we add another notch in that belt, huh?"

Keith sat up straight, tilting his head as he blinked questioningly.

**x**

Kotetsu peered out from behind the wall, watching his friend and Sky High as they continued to converse. "They look so chummy…" he mumbled. "What are they talking about…?"

"Why don't you just ask them instead of looking suspicious?" Barnaby suggested, arms crossed over his chest. As always, he was at Kotetsu's side, but in front of the entrance, keeping the automatic doors open. "Or better yet…" Kotetsu started as he was dragged away from the entrance courtesy of the hand clutching the back of his shirt. "Since you have this much free time, we can do some paperwork."

"_No_," Kotetsu whined, digging his heels in. It did nothing to stop him, and the doors finally slid shut once the duo had put enough distance between its sensors.

**x**

It was also time for Keith to take his leave. He had to report back to his sponsors and then begin his preparations for his night run. Standing from the machine, he lifted his arm at an almost perfect right angle in a wave. "Tomorrow night, Antonio-san, if the city's crime gives us the luxury!" Keith laughed at his own quip.

"Hero's Bar," Antonio reminded him.

Keith confirmed with an exuberant nod. He moved away from the twin machines, throwing a quick glance over his shoulder before descending the stairs to the locker rooms. With a shake of his head and a soft laugh, Antonio curled his hands around the handle bars of the arm press and resumed his workout.

** X**

It was as if the entire bar acknowledged Keith Goodman's presence when the man walked in. Antonio thought he stood out like a sore thumb. He lifted a hand, waving the blond over, and swore the waitress passing by on skates almost tripped because of the dazzling smile thrown in his direction. Keith took a seat on the bar stool beside Antonio after reaching the brunet's side. "Sorry… if I'm late."

"Don't apologize." Antonio lifted the short glass, emptying it. He pushed it forward across the counter and it was collected to be refilled.

"But I kept you waiting," Keith continued. "I'm sure there was something else you had planned for this evening."

"We need to work on this habit of yours," Antonio sighed, fingertips closing around the rim of the filled glass that was placed in front of him.

"There's something wrong with me?" Keith whispered, leaning closer to the larger man.

The close proximity didn't bother him; Kotetsu and Nathan had broken down those barriers. Antonio turned his head, momentarily distracted by the crystal blue eyes begging for an answer. He took a swig of his drink, exhaling deeply. "There's nothing wrong. Your attempts at pleasing others have become your life's goal… or your life… and you've forgotten about _you_."

Keith moved back to his side of the bar. The smile was gone now that the truth had been brought to the surface. Antonio hated seeing that 'kicked puppy' look on the other man and mentally kicked himself for being the cause of it. "You're right," Keith stated, his voice barely above a whisper. He glanced around furtively before continuing, "Hero duties aside, I used to tell myself that helping others made me happy—it does, but…!"

"You lost sight of _your _happiness." Antonio nodded sagely. "It's still there. You just have to find it."

"You've been through this, Antonio-san?"

The brilliant blond head rose and Rock Bison looked away before he became entranced. "Still do sometimes," he muttered, swirling the liquid in his cup.

Keith smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry."

"I'll feel better if you stop apologizing so much."

"I can't help it," Keith chuckled.

"Then, drink up." Antonio clinked his half-empty glass against the untouched one in front of his companion. "We came here to drink our sorrows away."

Keith faced forward, carefully picking up the glass. With a wide smile, he lifted it towards the brunet. "To our sorrows," he laughed.

Antonio grinned, meeting the blue-eyed gaze before touching his glass to Keith's once more. "Our sorrows."

* * *

Antonio grimaced at the wet feeling running across his face. He mumbled in protest, turning away, but whatever it was disturbing his sleep persistently followed. There was a whispered voice, followed by a bark—that jarred him away, because he knew he didn't have a dog—then soft shushing. Antonio squinted against the light after letting his eyes flutter open. Then sun paled in comparison to Keith's warm smile, which only served to be magnified by the excited air of the golden retriever he kept at bay.

"Mornin'," Antonio mumbled, sitting up. He combed his fingers through his hair.

Keith grinned. "Good morning! And good morning, Antonio-san!" The canine managed to free itself from his master's hold, bounding onto the bed.

A startled shout left Rock Bison as he was tackled back onto the mattress. The wetness returned, sweeping across his face, and he grinned, succumbing to the dog's morning kisses. "What's his name?" he asked, gently capturing the muzzle.

"John." Keith placed a knee onto the bed, reaching for John's collar. "John," he repeated, now addressing the dog. The retriever whimpered as he was pulled away. "He's probably excited that I brought someone home. John, stay." With a bark, John immediately placed his rump on the floor, his hind legs folded beneath him; his front legs kept him upright.

Antonio laughed, wiping a hand across his face. Keith noticed the action and stood from the bed, rushing towards an open door off to the right. Water could be heard running. It was shut off, and the blond returned. He sat down on the bed and offered the damp towel to his guest. "Thanks." Antonio accepted it, using it to clean his face from John's earlier attack. He lowered his hands, taking the time to look around at his surroundings. He only had his and Kotetsu's places to compare it to, but it looked to be a penthouse suite; remove the furniture and John would be able to tire himself out running around. '_This is just the bedroom_,' he reminded himself.

"No woman's touch," Antonio murmured aloud, realizing the room had the familiarity of the displays in shop windows; decorated to catch the eye.

"No." Keith ducked his head. "I didn't have a hand in any of that. My sponsors gave me the key. I just make sure I keep it clean, and keep the fridge stocked. And as I mentioned before, you're our first guest." John trotted over, bumping a wet nose against Keith's hand. Keith smiled, petting him.

"I consider that a privilege," Antonio stated, smiling at the pair. "That I'm your first."

"I'm glad that you're my first also," Keith added softly.

John stole the show, demanding attention by climbing over Keith and back into the bed. Antonio laughed, hugging the retriever around the neck.

**x**

As he walked down the sidewalk, hands buried deep in the pockets of his fur-lined jacket, Antonio couldn't help but wonder if something more happened last night. His steps slowed. He remembered them doing just as they had toasted—drinking their sorrows away—but everything else was somewhat of a blur. Keith hadn't seemed too distraught, so maybe he was just assuming things. With a shrug, Antonio continued home at a leisurely pace.

* * *

**A/N:** I'd been toying with the idea of posting this here, but **Keia-Marie** convinced me to go ahead and do it~ Not really pulling pieces out of it, but remembering what I'd written, I was using this as a base for the Antonio/Keith I was sprinkling throughout "**& Bunny**" ('cept I realized Nathan says the same thing about "fine specimens"; guess that's what I always see him saying xD)


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** My Hero – part two  
**Author/Artist:** Cheza-chan  
**Pairing/Characters:** Antonio Lopez / Keith Goodman  
**Rating:** PG-15 (overall R)  
**Genre:** Science-fiction; superheroes.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, and I definitely don't own the sponsors that they wear.  
**Summary/Notes:**Written for an anon meme over at LiveJournal; "Antonio sees that Keith is lonely and sad and tries to be kind and spend some time with him to make him feel better. Keith latches on and develops a crush. Antonio doesn't mind" +bonus.

* * *

"An-to-ni-_o_!"

Antonio had just set down his helmet when a solid body crashed into him from behind.

His high school friend was still taller than him, so Kotetsu hung off of the broad shoulders, a cheeky grin on his face. "Have you been avoiding me? We haven't gone out in forever!"

"Forever consists of two weeks, then? Get off."

Kotetsu 'hmph'-ed softly, loosening his arms until his feet touched the floor. He backed away.

They both still smelled like smoke, and after turning around, Antonio noticed the soot stains around Kotetsu's eyes; probably from lifting up the faceplate of his suit's helmet. Thanks to Blue Rose and Sky High, the hotel building had remained standing. There was severe fire damage to some floors, but that could be repaired. Along with Kotetsu and Barnaby, he had lent a hand in assisting with the evacuation of civilians. The most Points had gone to Sky High, as he was the first to arrive on the scene. Antonio made a mental note to congratulate him later, after he got rid of the annoying man blocking his path.

"Where's your partner?" Antonio scoffed. "You two have become inseparable as of late."

"That's Lloyds's and Agnes's doing. Publicity or some such thing." Kotetsu waved his hand dismissively, placing it on his hip soon after. A knowing grin spread across his face, his honey-gold eyes practically aglow with amusement. "Who've _you _been hanging out with, huh?"

"No one. Being a Hero means we hardly have time for _us_."

"Are you sure about that?" Kotetsu arched an eyebrow. "I've been seeing you and a certain former King of Heroes sneaking out together as of late."

"If you already know, why ask me?"

"Because I want to hear you say it yourself—you've replaced me with Sky High! Does he go 'arigatou'—" Kotetsu lifted his left arm. "—'soushite, arigatou'—" The right arm rose, both forming a wide V. "—every time he thanks someone? Because he'll give himself away if he does."

Antonio's eyes narrowed. "Don't do that."

"Sorry," Kotetsu mumbled, lowering his arms. He knew he'd rubbed Antonio the wrong way somehow, but thankfully, he wasn't quite upset yet. "Fine. Let's go to Hero's Bar tonight. We can catch up. I promise not to—"

"Kotetsu-san."

Kotetsu's knitted brow was the last thing Antonio saw before Kotetsu was suddenly whisked away by his diligent partner.

"You haven't showered yet? How do you manage to waste so much time?"

"Bunny…"

"No arguments. Clean up. Lloyds-san wants us to…" Barnaby's voice faded away as they disappeared around the corner.

Antonio shook his head with a deep sigh. That Barnaby was a handful, but Kotetsu had proved that the young man's abrasive nature would never get him down. He arrived at the showers in time to see Kotetsu leaving, Barnaby hot on his heels.

Antonio turned on the shower after stepping into and locking his stall, groaning aloud on behalf of his body as the heated spray washed away the day's earlier stress. He combed his hands through his wet hair, and the action must have triggered something, for his thoughts were now upon the bright-eyed blond that had accompanied him on and off for the past two weeks. Antonio admitted there was something different about hanging out with Keith when he compared it to the time he spent with Kotetsu, but he couldn't place exactly what. With a shake of his head, water droplets flying everywhere, Antonio cleared his mind, focusing on ridding his body of all traces of the day's earlier rescue.

** X**

The brown coat hanging from his fingertips fell to the floor when Origami Cyclone popped up in front of him, quite literally. "I'm sorry," the timid blond apologized meekly, stooping to pick up the article of clothing. He handed it over, pulling his hands back to fist them at his sides. "Blue Rose and Dragon Kid left, so I was charged with the task of telling you that Sky High-san left a message."

Antonio's fingers clenched his jacket tightly, eyes reflecting his worry. Keith usually told him whatever was on his mind in person. "What?" he pressed on.

"He said… John's in the hospital." Ivan didn't even have time to fully develop the thought which would lead to him inquiring about John before Antonio rushed by him.

Nathan, of course, saw everything, and sauntered over to the boy that remained frozen in the middle of the hall. He slipped an arm around Ivan, humming softly as he stared down its empty length. "Who is John? And why tell _him_?"

"Don't know," Ivan whimpered, his cheeks reddening from the older Hero's close presence. Nathan paid the boy's reaction no mind, more curious about Antonio, since he would be losing a toy.

**X x X x**** X**

Keith was out of his seat a split second after Antonio entered the animal hospital. "It was an accident," he rushed out, hands wrung together tightly. "She told me… She was walking him, and John took a fancy to a little boy that was excited about petting him, but didn't realize… he'd fed him!"

Antonio held the blond by his shoulders, forcing their eyes to meet. He knew who "she" was; the dog walker that took John out when Keith couldn't. The sapphire irises sparkled even more from the unshed tears. "Chocolate?" he questioned.

Keith nodded. "She called me and I ran out. He's been acting weird since this morning." That answered the question as to why Antonio couldn't find him anywhere. "I'm so worried—so scared…" Keith unclenched his hands, lifting one to wipe at his eyes.

Antonio turned the blond, leading him back to the chairs that lined the wall. He forced him down into one before taking the seat beside him. "John will be fine—I'm sure of it. When he comes out, we'll call his dog walker to put her at ease, finish his walk, and then head home together."

Keith pulled his wits together, and after a close scrutiny of the other's calm features, believed that Antonio hadn't realized the slip. _We'll head home together._Keith laughed softly, his face aglow as he smiled. "Thank you, Antonio-san, for being here for me—for us. I'm sure John will be very glad to see you."

Antonio smiled, drawing his hands back to himself. "Spending time with you is interesting. John's your constant. Even the dog walker that takes him out when you can't… Kotetsu and I have drinks maybe one night every two weeks, but that's about it."

Keith kept smiling, lending his ear as Rock Bison continued to divulge information about himself. It was the least he could do, and he felt he could do so much more; he wanted to do much more. '_I'll be your constant, Antonio-san_.'

**x**

Antonio stepped outside after Keith was called into the operating room to be with John. He pulled out his phone, bringing up Kotetsu's name, and pressed TALK. He stared at the "contact image" of the roaring Tiger for three rings before an energetic "hello, Antonio" rang through. He took it off speaker, lifting the phone to his ear. "Kotetsu. I don't think I'll be able to make it tonight."

"Don't worry about it. Blue Rose told me something came up. I guess I missed this part of your life. Who's John?"

Antonio smirked. "A friend."

"You're making me jealous, I hope you know that."

"You have Barnaby."

"Ah, Bunny… Bunny, Bunny. No, I'm not talking about you. Well, I am, but… It's Antonio! Later. He's throwing a fit."

"Later," Antonio laughed. He slipped his phone back into his pocket, turning around in time to see Keith walk through the automatic doors, the large retriever held in his arms as though it were just a puppy. John seemed to be enjoying the pampering. His muzzle lay on Keith's shoulder, eyes closed. "Ready?"

Keith smiled, "John says 'yes'."

** X**

Exhausted from his harrowing ordeal, John fell asleep at Antonio's feet. His vomiting had finally ceased, giving the two Heroes a chance to relax. They sat side by side on the leather sofa of Keith's front room, the penthouse owner idly flipping through the channel. Keith ceased his surfing after stumbling across reruns of HeroTV. He felt Antonio stiffen beside him—Rock Bison had appeared on screen with a total of 5 points—and hurriedly changed the channel.

In a desperate attempt to console his fellow Hero, his body acted before his brain could warn him _not _to do what he desired, and a kiss was planted upon an unsuspecting Antonio Lopez. Keith shot back to his side of the sofa, apologies tumbling forth. Antonio followed without hesitation, and he curled his arm around the blond. Drawing him in close, their chests pressed together, he took back what was suddenly stolen from him. Pulling away, he smiled at the wide blue eyes that stared at him.

"You're not… upset?" Keith squeaked.

"No." Antonio's fingers idly drew designs across Keith's back. "I knew… sort of. It was like I got better at reading you, the more time we spent together. I sound ridiculous, don't I?" Antonio chuckled, releasing the other in order to back away.

"No!" Keith's enthusiasm shone through in his actions, as the burly man now lay beneath him after being pushed down. He didn't pull away. Instead, he braced his arms on either side of Antonio. "You don't sound ridiculous—not at all! I enjoy the time I spend with you." _Enjoy_, because Keith had no intention of parting ways.

Antonio reached up, gently combing his fingers through hair the color of spun gold. His attempt to guide Keith down for another kiss was thwarted by John's awakening. The golden retriever rose from his laying position, muzzle pointed downward as he attempted to work the leftover milk chocolate out of his system. Keith apologized, climbing off the couch to kneel next to his dog. He stroked the soft fur gently, coaxing John to relax. The two men exchanged sheepish smiles, knowing John's health was more important than their own curiosity as to what was building between them.

**x**

Keith had been selfish, sending for Antonio while waiting for a status update about John, but Antonio stayed that evening, willingly climbing into the King size bed to keep an eye on both master and pet.

* * *

**A/N:** Apologies... for the short "chapters", I guess. That's how they were written and cut, since... a comment can only hold so much over on LJ *bows*


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** My Hero – part three  
**Author/Artist:** Cheza-chan  
**Pairing/Characters:** Antonio Lopez / Keith Goodman  
**Rating:** PG-15 (overall R)  
**Genre:** Science-fiction; superheroes.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, and I definitely don't own the sponsors that they wear.  
**Summary/Notes: **Written for an anon meme over at LiveJournal; "Antonio sees that Keith is lonely and sad and tries to be kind and spend some time with him to make him feel better. Keith latches on and develops a crush. Antonio doesn't mind" +bonus.

* * *

Nathan chewed at the manicured nail of his thumb worriedly, peeking out from behind the wall as he watched Keith and Antonio interact. He saw what no one else did, and that was the blossoming relationship between them. Subtle caresses of the arm when they thought they were alone; smiles meant only for each other.

There was a soft _click _and Nathan ducked out of sight, spitting away the tip of his nail that he'd bitten off. Chancing a glance, his suspicions were proven correct: the room was now empty, which meant they had heard him and quickly left. In another day or two, he wouldn't be able to get in anymore free gropes of Rock Bison's firm, muscular glutes. First, Kotetsu. Now, Antonio. "Not fair…!" he whined, stomping a foot.

* * *

When they weren't out together, whether walking John or browsing the many shops of Sternbild, Keith and Antonio could be found at the penthouse suite. When their CALL bands lit up, all 'personal' feelings became 'professional', or so they believed.

Agnes, observant as ever, took notice of the way Sky High would sometimes hover near Rock Bison, as though watching over him. What stood out to her more, though, was the Bull Tank's improvement in his performances. Nothing so drastic that he would shoot to the top of the rank listing, but his sponsors would be proud if he continued to make a name for himself, and of course, for them.

It was thanks to Keith for the change in Rock Bison. He'd broached the tender subject with Antonio one afternoon, insisting they watch old episodes of HeroTV to see what he could have done differently. At the end of their session, Keith took it upon himself to clean up the living room, collecting discarded blueprints of their suits, charts, empty beer cans, and even an occasional juice box. Antonio reached for the remote, pressing the POWER button to bring the large flat screen plasma television to life.

"And now, a word from our King of Heroes—" He fumbled with the device before managing to change the channel, but not before Barnaby began speaking.

Keith faced him, his everyday smile in place. When those gray eyes narrowed at him, he knew he'd been seen through. "He deserves that title," he stated softly, fingers digging into the plastic trash bag. "Everything that he's been through… He worked hard." Keith inhaled sharply, exhaling deeply after hearing movement, rebuilding his mental and emotional defenses. Antonio tore right through it, cupping his face with large hands.

The taller NEXT leaned in close and Keith hoped he suppressed his shudder after feeling the warm breath ghost over his ear. "You worked just as hard," Antonio reminded him. "And if you ever repeat this, I might have to resort to violence, but… you'll always be my King of Heroes."

Keith laughed softly, pressing his nose into the side of Antonio's neck. The older man smelled of spices. He slid his arms around the burly figure, stealing his warmth and borrowing some of his stubbornness. "If you'll let me, I'll always be your Hero."

Antonio's response was to cover Keith's mouth with his own, sealing their pledge.

* * *

It shouldn't have been such a big deal—it was only two places—but Antonio's mind was racing. He was now ranked 7th, and his sponsors had already congratulated him profusely on a job well done. Finally getting free of their money-grubbing clutches, he made his way back to the HeroTV lounge, where everyone else was waiting; all Heroes were already in their civilian clothes. Ivan, whose rank he took, greeted him with a smile and enthusiastic words of congratulations. Antonio accepted all praise, but his gaze swept over the lounge, only to come back with no visual sighting of Sky High. He wanted to thank him—he was going to thank _Keith _more personally.

Kotetsu drew his attention, clapping him on the shoulder before slipping an arm around the muscular arms. "Way to go, Antonio! Now you only have to catch up with me."

"Your fame is only because of Handsome-kun," Karina scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Kotetsu childishly stuck his tongue out at her.

The sound of the doors whooshing open made everyone turn towards that direction. Antonio's eyes widened at the oversized bouquet of red roses that Keith held in his arms. He recalled that evening he'd found Keith sitting all alone in the park, a similar bouquet in his arms, and feared that he'd been thrown away. "Are you showing off?" Kotetsu laughed, releasing Antonio now that he could focus his attention elsewhere. He placed his hands on his hips, cocking his head haughtily to one side.

"No," Karina breathed in excitement, clasped hands raised in front of her face. "Is there someone new? Someone…" It wouldn't be right of her to ask 'someone real'. "Are you going to court her?"

Rather than feel hurt at the mention of Cis, Keith's smile only brightened over the bloomed roses. It was because of _that _particular moment that Antonio had stepped into his life, and for that, he was grateful. "They're for Antonio-san," Keith stated, meeting Antonio's steely gray eyes.

"Ehhh?" Karina pouted. "From a fan?"

Keith's smile softened, growing warmer. "From me." Antonio pulled away from the group, grabbing the blond by the crook of his arm. He pulled him out of the lounge, questioning stares fixed on the automatic doors that were now closed.

"Did he say… they were from him?"

"A gesture to congratulate Rock Bison's achievement," Barnaby suggested, answering the stunned Blue Rose's inquiry.

The teenager wouldn't be swayed, and shook her head vehemently. "No. Those were _red roses_. You don't give those to someone you want to congratulate! You give those to someone… you… love."

"They're dating," Nathan sighed, his left arm curled around his waist. The fingers of his right hand were splayed against his right cheek. "I'm so jealous. Technically, _I _had him first!" It took a full five seconds for the news to register.

Hand to his hat, Kotetsu dashed out of the lounge, a shocked chorus of "eh"—from the younger Heroes—following him. He caught up to them before the elevator doors closed, quickly slipping in. He fell against the opposite wall from the couple, catching his breath. Once he was able to, Kotetsu pushed his hat back, lifting his head to reveal his grin. Antonio knew that grin. He covered his face with a hand, muffling his groan. Keith, innocent blue eyes wide and filled with confusion, looked between the two friends.

"Fire Emblem spilled the beans. You two, huh? I never imagined it, but now… I kinda see it." He straightened up to full height with a breathless laugh, moving his hat around so it was centered atop his head. "Are you going to bring him flowers every day?" Kotetsu reached out a hand and Keith acquiesced to the silent request, extending the bouquet so a single stem could be plucked out.

Keith smiled at Antonio, who remained hidden behind his hand, peeking out through his fingers. "Will it upset you if I do that?"

"Please do! So I can make fun of him. Bring them on the days when you're going out on dates." Kotetsu was bubbling over with eagerness at the thought that he wouldn't be bored too often, and the blond fed off of his excitement.

Keith's smile brightened. "Maybe not a bouquet, but a single flower. A different type, different color—"

"Kotetsu!" Antonio roared interrupting the blond, pounding a hand against the elevator's wall. The metal groaned from the force. "Stop feeding him ideas!"

"I'm just trying to help." Kotetsu lifted the rose, the soft petals brushing across his lips as he inhaled its scent. "I just want to see you happy." Honey-colored eyes sparkled as he grinned. "We all deserve some happiness. Besides… Sky High can look after you now and I can double my efforts into turning Bunny into a more sociable human being." Kotetsu rode with them to the ground floor where the parking garage lay, waving from behind the single rose as the elevator doors slid close.

"This is wonderful news," Keith declared as they entered the maze of vehicles. "Tiger-kun gave us his blessings. Aren't you happy, Antonio-san?"

"Ecstatic," Antonio deadpanned. He noticed the dip in the blond's smile and stopped, reaching out to pull Keith closer to his side. The bouquet being carried prevented them from being face to face. Antonio kissed the golden crown. "I am happy. It's just… I can deal with Kotetsu, but I'd rather our business stay _our _business. Should've known better."

Keith chuckled. Antonio ducked his head, kissing the tip of the blond's nose before claiming his mouth. "I'll stop by this evening."

Keith perked up, lifting his head. "Allow me to prepare dinner."

"Only if I don't get there by seven. I want us to do it together."

Keith could only read Antonio at certain times. The smile directed at him spoke of adoration and admiration. He felt as though he was no one special enough to be admired, but accepted all of Antonio's feelings. "I'll be waiting."

** X  
**

Kotetsu found Barnaby back at their desks. The secretary was on lunch, so the young man had taken over her tasks until she returned. Kotetsu circled the joined desks to reach Barnaby's, taking a seat at the very edge. Barnaby shifted his hand away, not bothering to acknowledge the man in any other way. His eyes widened at the rose suddenly thrust into his face.

"Take it," Kotetsu insisted, the corners of his eyes crinkling with laugh lines as he grinned.

"Did you take this from Sky High-san?" Barnaby questioned him, never once lifting a hand away from the keyboard to reach for the flower.

"I did, because I want you to have it."

The faceoff continued, until Kotetsu finally reached around the young man to tuck the thorn less stem behind Barnaby's right ear. Barnaby opened his mouth to protest, but the words were stolen by Kotetsu's lips. Kotetsu's fingers ghosted down the side of Barnaby's neck, lifting away after coming in contact with the collar of the leather jacket.

Kotetsu pulled back and stood from his perch, tucking his hands into the pockets of his pants. "I'm going out with Fire Emblem. I'd wait, but he wants all the juicy details about Antonio… or was it that he was going to _share _them?" His eyes rolled skyward to stare at the ceiling as he thought back to the conversation he'd had with the fire user. With a shrug of his shoulders, he smiled at Barnaby's profile. "I'll be waiting for you at the club. I really don't want to still be there when it opens. He might put me to work."

Barnaby reeled in his thoughts, banishing the image of Kotetsu in a fundoshi. "I'll be there when I get the chance."

Kotetsu grinned. Nothing left to say, he walked out, leaving the new King of Heroes to his work. Barnaby waited a few minutes before lightly touching a finger to the rose blossom tucked against the side of his glasses. _True love_. He smiled.

* * *

**A/N:** And a little Kotetsu + Barnaby thrown in~ The "bonus" was: _Bonus points for Keith bringing Antonio flowers and Antonio being all "D'awwww, you're so sweet, but please, not in front of Kotetsu, he'll make fun of me", and Kotetsu being all "LOL! You've got a boyfriend! :D"_ …it kind of matches xD


End file.
